Alas de esperanza
by Lucy Moonlight
Summary: Una guerra se avecina, ella como princesa y futura heredera al trono deberá de luchar para salvar a su gente pero... ¿será capaz de enfrentarse a lo que se avecina? ¿Serán más importantes sus sentimientos o su papel como princesa? Cuatro reinos, un conflicto y un amor imposible. FranticShipping entre otras
1. Prólogo

**Holaaa! que tal están jovenes lectores? aqui les traigo una nueva historia de mi cabeza que surgió hace algunas semanas. Pues si, despues de un par de semanas de vacaciones he regresado con mis fics. Éste está ambientado en la Edad Media el cual ya mencione en mi primer fic, ya terminado, pero que no tiene nada que ver con éste X3 Esta es una introducción espero que sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special no me pertenece y todo el rollo ese ¬¬**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de ésta nueva historia ^^**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, hará alrededor de miles de años en una región situada al sur del mundo, se encontraba un pequeño reino. Este reino era el más pequeño en comparación con los otros tres que habían en este mundo, el reino de Hoenn. Lleno de naturaleza y vida, este reino aparte de ser el más pequeño se caracteriza por su enorme vegetación y por su poca intervención que ha tenido el hombre a la hora de construir edificios. Siete mil habitantes, esa era la cantidad de humanos que vivían en Hoenn; desde los campesinos que labraban en las tierras hasta los reyes que gobernaban y dirigían la nación

Una mañana de primavera, en el palacio real, la joven princesa y futura heredera, se hallaba en su recamara descansando en un profundo sueño que, para su desgracia, no duró demasiado puesto que cuando el reloj apenas tocaba las diez de la mañana, cinco doncellas entraron a la habitación de la muchacha con intención de despertarla para que ejerciera sus tareas –aburridas según la ella- y así prepararse para cuando el momento de ascender de rango llegase. Una de las doncellas abrió las cortinas haciendo que una gran cantidad de luz bañase toda la habitación. Otras dos doncellas empujaban un carrito con enormes cantidades de alimentos y bayas mientras que las dos restantes traían consigo mismas un par de vestidos para su alteza

-Humm… -fue el sonido que emitió la princesa cubriendo su rostro con sus sabanas de terciopelo

-Buenos días su alteza –dijo la misma doncella que abrió las cortinas destapando ahora a la chica mientras le ponían la bandeja del desayuno por delante

-Buenos… días –bostezó somnolienta

-Hoy le hemos traído la lista de las actividades que debe de hacer hoy –decía una de las mujeres mientras la princesa comía simulando que prestaba atención. Siempre era lo mismo así que ya se cansaba un poco de tener que hacer lo mismo todos los dias. Cuando se terminó el desayuno, las doncellas la vistieron con un vestido azul, largo de manga corta sencillo con encajes a los lados en un tono azul más cristalino, y algo ajustado mostrando ya el desarrollado cuerpo de la muchacha de 17 años de edad. Al mismo tiempo peinaban sus cabellos castaños que le llegaban por la cintura y le colocaban la corona que le pertenecía. Una vez lista, las doncellas salieron por la puerta dejándola sola en su habitación

Salió al balcón de su habitación que reflejaba una hermosa vista: árboles y más árboles y un pequeño poblado, el más cercano al palacio real. Unos cuantos Taillow sobrevolaban el cielo azul junto con algunos Wingull

-Que hermoso que es el reino de Hoenn –suspiraba la princesa mientras que sus grandes ojos de color zafiro observaban la maravillosa vista matutina. Un polluelo de color naranja se asomó a su lado, en la barandilla, acompañándola en su observación curiosa del mundo exterior –Dime Toro, ¿no te gustaría salir a echar un vistazo afuera? –preguntó al polluelo

-¡Torchiic! –exclamó feliz el pokemon

-Entonces… -un Taillow se posó en la barandilla –pequeño Taillow, ¿podrías comprobar que no hayan guardias en la puerta trasera?

-Taaai –el pájaro emprendió el vuelo hacia el lugar al cual la joven le indicó

-No creo que a papá le importe mucho si salgo afuera un par de horas –la princesa se dirigió hasta su armario cogiendo una gabardina color crema que usaba cuando quería salir del palacio y que nadie la reconociese. El Taillow regresó a la habitación informándole de que la puerta trasera se encontraba disponible

-Vámonos Toro –dijo saliendo de su habitación seguida de su Torchic

El palacio era realmente grande, su habitación se encontraba en una de las cuatro torres que disponía el palacio siendo la suya la de la torre del este. Bajó las numerosas escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de la planta baja en donde habían miles de guardias haciendo su trabajo, pero claro, ella ya sabía por dónde tenía que dirigirse para no ser vista: dio un pequeño rodeo por la cocina hasta que llegó a la puerta trasera en donde, curiosamente, los guardias se encontraban teniendo una pequeña riña con unos Taillow que amenazaban con hacer "sus necesidades" encima de éstos. Era una escena divertida pero debía de aprovechar y salir cuanto antes para no ser vista

Una vez fuera de "peligro" ya por los caminos que desembocaban en la aldea caminaba tranquilamente junto con su amiga inseparable observando una vez más lo maravillosa que era la vida fuera de esos cuatro muros que le privaban de libertad. Alrededor de unos quince minutos después, llegó a la aldea. Allí la gente paseaba sin preocupaciones, caminaban junto con la familia, padres, hijos, parejas… eso le recordaba a que su padre llevaba un tiempo buscando un marido para ella aunque claro, eso era algo que ella no aceptaría de buenas a primeras: un matrimonio a la fuerza. En una plaza se detuvo, allí habían varios niños jugando, se acercó hacia donde se encontraban puesto que reconoció a uno de ellos; un amigo suyo de la infancia que lo conoció cuando los padres de éste tenían ciertos asuntos que atender con su padre

-¡Esmerald! –llamó la atención del chico que se encontraba jugando con dos amigos suyos, un chico y una chica

-¿Eh? –se preguntó al oír que lo llamaban. Fue entonces cuando divisó a la chica con gabardina que se acercaba a él – ¡¿Ahh?! –Exclamó al ver a la persona que se acercaba arrodillándose inmediatamente – ¿¡P-pr-princesa que está haciendo aquí usted sola y sin escolta!?

-¡Oh no por favor! –exclamó ella como si acabase de escuchar la cosa más repugnante que jamás había oído –Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames de esta manera y menos cuando no estoy en palacio, llámame Sapphire, ¿entiendes?

-Pe-pero prin… quiero decir Sapphire… ¿como es que no estás en palacio?

-Bueno… tanto yo como Toro queríamos salir un poco, nos aburríamos de estar todo el día encerradas así que le pedí ayuda a los pokemons para que me facilitasen la huida

-Pero igualmente ha sido muy arriesgado –le regañó –su padre tiene bastantes enemigos, podrían haberle secuestrado por el camino a algo peor

-Puede que no lo parezca pero se defenderme –hablo con algo de egocentrismo –además Toro me protegería de cualquier peligro, ¿no es cierto amiga?

-¡Tooorchiic! –dijo el pokemon sintiéndose importante

-Solo quería saborear un poco el aire fresco -suspiró -anda Rald, como veo que hoy hay mercado, ¿Te importaría acompañarme por el pueblo? Ya sabes "por la seguridad de su alteza" –habló diciendo esto último con un tono de burla

-Solo si prometes que después volverás a palacio

-¡Claro! –dijo quitándose la gabardina que llevaba dejando ver el conjunto que traía cada vez que salía de palacio: Una camiseta azul claro con el cuello en un tono más oscuro y con rayas verticales blancas en los costados, unos shorts en color negro y unas deportivas azules junto con una pañueleta azul también

-Pues andando –dijo Esmerald guiando a Sapphire por las distintas calles. Lo que ellos no sabían era que les estaban siguiendo desde hacía un rato, centrando la atención en la chica de ojos azules

* * *

**Bueno pues ya está, si ya se que ha sido muy corto pero yo creo que como introducción está bien. Como han podido ver, este fic no guarda relación ninguna con el manga (me refiero a la historia y a las personalidades) puesto que Sapphire aqui no es una chica salvaje y Esmerald tiene una vida feliz con sus padres y tambien tiene amigos que no le hacen Bullying xD Espero que haya sido de su agrado y esperen la conti en donde habrá algo más de emoción que en este capítulo**

**Sayonara!**


	2. 1 Nuestro primer encuentro

**bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo del fic, lamento la tardanza pero ultimamente apenas me llega la inspiración**

**Pokemon Special no me pertencece ni sus personajes tampoco**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Dialógos-**

**-_Pensamientos_-**

* * *

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde aquello. Tanto Sapphire como Esmerald disfrutaban de un paseo tranquilo por el pueblo disfrutando del buen clima. Sapphire estaba maravillada de la de cosas que había, debido a la poca libertad que tenía, ver a tanta gente reunida divirtiéndose le resultaba algo totalmente nuevo

-Es increíble –exclamó Sapphire. En ese momento se habían detenido para ver algo que parecía un espectáculo puesto que había dos hombres rodeados de personas, uno hacía malabares mientras que el otro lo acompañaba con un acordeón realizando así una combinación armoniosa que maravillaba al público

-Desde luego Sapphire pareces una niña pequeña –rió su amigo Rald al ver tanto entusiasmo por parte de la castaña

-Jooo déjame disfrutar un poco anda –se quejó ésta haciendo pucheros lo cual hizo que la risa de su amigo aumentase

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, decidieron ir a comer algo y despues, fueron a dar un paseo por el bosque ya que dentro de poco la princesa debía de volver a palacio. Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro en donde Sapphire aprovechó una gran roca para sentarse en ella y descansar un poco las piernas

-La verdad es que hemos andado mucho, ¿no lo crees Toro? –el pokemon asintió

-Descansemos un rato ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Rald. Sapphire asintió

…

-¿Entonces deberíamos de atacar ya? –Preguntó una misteriosa voz –la verdad es que tengo ganas de divertirme un poco

-El comandante no nos ha dado órdenes de secuestrar a ningún mocoso para después hacerles chantaje a esos desgraciados de Hoenn –habló otra voz

-Por eso mismo, como no tenemos órdenes podemos hacer lo que queramos

-Pero tenemos otras órdenes así que de momento lo que debemos hacer es recolectar información. Los dos individuos se alejaron de donde se encontraban Rald y Sapphire, por ahora

…

-Bueno ya ha sido suficiente descanso –dijo Rald levantándose –Princesa ahora debes volver a palacio

-De acuuueeerdo –se resignó –aunque me voy a aburrir un montón

-Bueno quizás podrías venir otro día –sonrió el más bajito

-Lo sé…

Rald acompañó a Sapphire hasta la entrada a palacio, lugar límite hasta donde podían entrar los plebeyos sin autorización puesto que no se les tenía permitido el acceso a territorio real, para después regresar al pueblo. Sapphire caminó por los pasillos sigilosamente para no ser descubierta sin embargo una puerta se abrió detrás suya dejando ver a un hombre de mediana estatura castaño y bastante grande

-¿¡Hija mía en donde te habías metido!? –exclamó gritando dejando a Sapphire sorda durante unos segundos

-Joo papá menudo vozarrón eres peor que un Loudred –se quejó cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos lo que hizo que su padre estallara a carcajadas

-Hija mía un rey debe de tener sentido del humor y no ser un viejo amargado por eso mismo hay que mantenerse alegre siempre –volvió a reírse escandalosamente –supongo que estuviste en el pueblo ¿me equivoco? –dijo esta vez algo más serio

-Si –agachó la cabeza apenada

-Bueno no has estado demasiado tiempo y tampoco ha pasado nada grave con lo que está bien –le contestó –ahora regresa a tu cuarto las doncellas vendrán pronto para tus actividades

-Está bien papa –se dirigió a su cuarto no muy contenta del plan que había

-Majestad –se acercó Steven Stone, consejero real del rey – ¿no cree usted que la princesa debería de saberlo?

-Steven, viejo amigo –habló Birch –entiendo tu preocupación pero creo que aún no está preparada para lo que se avecina

-Pero según la carta que ha llegado del reino de Johto… ahora nosotros…

-Todo a su debido tiempo, esa carta aún no significa nada así que de momento esperaremos...

-Como usted diga –Stone se retiró

* * *

-Debe de caminar más recta princesa

-Menos rígida, más suelta –Sapphire se encontraba en una de las pruebas en donde tenía que caminar con un par de libros sobre su cabeza, algo que detestaba, ya que la mayoría de las veces siempre se le caían

-¡aarg ya basta! Un descanso por favor –suplicó a las doncellas

-De acuerdo, ya es suficiente por ahora –las doncellas se retiraron dejando a Sapphire sola en el gran salón

-Uff… Toro no puedo más –se dejó caer en un sillón mientras su polluelo se subía sobre su regazo –El pokemon la miró con algo de lástima –estoy cansada de todo esto, ojala pudiese volver a salir- En ese momento llamaron a la puerta –adelante

En la sala entró una mujer bastante joven, con el cabello violeta largo que le llegaba por la cintura. Llevaba un vestido purpura y su piel era blanca haciéndola parecer como un maniquí de porcelana delicada, se trataba de otra doncella pero a diferencia de las otras, Sapphire adoraba a ésta

-¡Winona! –exclamó Sapphire corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

-Sapphire ¿cómo has estado? –le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Fatal, ¡las actividades de princesa son súper aburridas!

-Pero son necesarias para convertirte en una gran reina -le recordó

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó cambiando de tema. Esta pregunta se debía a que Winona se había casado con un diseñador de moda que también era famoso por haber participado en muchos concursos y exhibiciones con sus pokemons, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Wallace

-Bueno sí que estuve unas semanas fuera de luna de miel, pero Wallace tuvo que volver para un trabajo así que las vacaciones han sido un poquito más cortas -sonrió

-Y dime, ¿cómo fue la luna de miel? –preguntó con estrellas en sus ojos

-P-pues como cualquier otra… ¡e-esas co-cosas no se preguntan! –le contestó sonrojada

-Debe de ser maravilloso estar enamorada –dijo Sapphire con un aire soñador

-Bueno tú también encontrarás pronto a esa persona –le contestó

-No estoy segura… mi padre quiere buscarme marido, ¡pero yo no quiero casarme con un ningún desconocido!

-Estoy segura de que habrá una solución para ello

-Bueno mientras no haiga encontrado ya a nadie…

-¿Y bueno dime ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia?

-No lo sé, papá y Steven han estado algo nerviosos estos días y aunque intenten ocultarlo yo sé que pasa algo ya que les conozco demasiado

-No te preocupes no creo que sea nada importante, ahora vamos debo de hablar con ellos para decirles que he vuelto

* * *

-¿A ver vosotros dos habéis encontrado algo de información? –habló un muchacho con una mirada terrorífica mientras un par de hombres temblaban debido a la fulminante mirada que el chico les había puesto encima

-To-todavía no hemos encontrado nada de nada

-Si… se nos es complicado infiltrarnos en el palacio real y buscar algo de información para su alteza

-¡Su alteza ha sido muy claro al respecto! –Gritó haciendo temblar a los hombres –¡debemos de buscar cualquier solución para derribar al reino de Hoenn y hacérselo pagar por lo que ocurrió hace 19 años!

-¡si señor nos pondremos a buscar ahora mismo! –los dos individuos salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas

-Inútiles –dijo cuando ya se habían ido –debo de encontrar una manera de hacerles pagar a esa gente lo que le hicieron a su majestad –dijo apretando los puños –al fin y al cabo se lo prometí...

* * *

Cuando Winona informó de su llegada aprovechó el momento para salir de palacio con un carruaje y llevarse a Sapphire ya que a ella le encantaba salir del palacio y recordaba que de pequeña solía hacerlo muy a menudo

-A donde iremos Winona? –preguntó Sapphire sentada en frente de su casi hermana mayor ya que así la consideraba ella

-Daremos una pequeña vuelta –le contestó

-Claro, claro –dijo con burla –y también iremos a ver a Wallace jijiji –esto hizo que la mayor volviera a sonrojarse

-¡Eres muy mala Sapphire!

-Pero es divertido –sonrió

-Cuando te enamores de alguien no lo encontraras así –dijo mirando por la ventana

Llegaron a un estudio de moda, Winona aprovechó para entrar consiguiendo que Sapphire se quedase afuera para que no continuase molestando. En ese momento una señora apareció con un semblante muy preocupado. Sapphire se acercó a ella para ver si todo iba bien

-¿Ocurre algo señora? –preguntó

-Discúlpeme joven –debido a que Sapphire llevaba su traje azul para salir, la mujer no reconoció que se trataba de la princesa sin embrago a ésta no le molestó –lo que pasa es que unos hombres sospechosos se han llevado a mi hijo, mi pobre hijo –decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-No se preocupe yo ayudaré a encontrarlo –y dicho esto salió corriendo en busca del pequeño

* * *

-Por favor dejadme en paz –lloraba un niño pequeño de unos cinco años

-Wajajaja –se rió uno de los secuestradores que resultó ser uno de los dos hombres que vigilaron a Esmerald y Sapphire esta mañana y también los que habían sido regañados –Deja de llorar y cállate mocoso

-Si eres muy ruidoso y escandaloso –dijo el otro secuestrador –eh oye aunque no nos lo dijeran, creo que si nos llevamos bien lejos a éste podríamos forzarle a entrar en nuestro ejercito

-Venga va –le animó su compinche

-No, no quiero hacer eso –continuaba llorando el menor

-Harás lo que nosotros te digamos –se iba a disponer a golpear al chico cuando una voz le detuvo

-¡Dejad a ese niño en paz! –gritó Sapphire llegando hasta el lugar

-Piérdete niñita, ¿o es que acaso quieres terminar mal?

-No pienso marcharme, no podéis secuestrar a ese niño para obligarle a unirse a vuestro ejército

-Acaso nos has escuchado –un hombre cogió a Sapphire del brazo –pues en ese caso no podemos dejarte salir con vida

-Sueltame ahora mismo -sin embargo el hombre no aceptó su petición y ejercía más presión en el brazo de la muchacha

-¡No! -el niño salió corriendo y le asentó un cabezazo al hombre logrando que soltase a Sapphire y posicionándose detrás de la castaña miraba aterrado a los mayores

-Maldito crio desgraciado –dijo adolorido –¡morid los dos! –Justo en ese momento una bomba de agua lo golpeó en la cabeza estampándolo contra un árbol

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? –Dijo una voz procedente de los arbustos –es que acaso… ¡No os he dado una orden! –explotó. Los dos secuestradores se pusieron a temblar

-Co-co-comandante -ambos tragaron saliva temiendo por sus vidas

-Si tanto os gusta desobedecerme me temo que debeis ser castigados -rió maliciosamente mientras los dos hombres echaron a correr –Ah no esta vez no saldréis corriendo, Nana merecen un castigo –sonrió con frialdad mientras un Mightyena salió velozmente a perseguir a los fugitivos

Sapphire miraba impresionada a la persona que los había salvado, era un chico de su misma edad o puede que un año más mayor; sus ropas eran negras y rojas. Sobre su cabeza había un gorro blanco que fácilmente podía confundirse con su cabello, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sapphire fue esos ojos rojos que miraban hacia el frente, feroces a la vez de fríos. A su lado había un Swampert

-Esto… gra-gracias –dijo Sapphire algo insegura y asustada mientras el pequeño de cinco años se aferraba a ella más asustado que antes. El joven cerró ambos ojos y se dispuso a dar media vuelta mientras el mightyena regresaba y caminaba al lado de su entrenador

-No creas que lo he hecho por vosotros –tras estas frías palabras se marchó

-¡Sapphire! –escuchó que le llamaban. Cuando volteó vio a Winona junto con la madre del pequeño de cinco años la cual corrió a abrazar a su pequeño –Cielos, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no me ha pasado nada Winona –sonrió

-Ese chico daba mucho miedo mamá –explicaba el niño aún asustado

-¿Que chico?-preguntó Winona

-Pues… -Sapphire les contó lo que había sucedido a ambas adultas

-Tal y como lo has descrito… podría tratarse de… -pensaba Winona en voz alta

-¿Acaso lo conoces? –preguntó Sapphire

-Eto… no, me temo que no se nada –mintió y Sapphire lo sabía pero optó por no continuar insistiendo. La madre del niño les agradeció y los cuatro regresaron al pueblo – ¿_Podría tratarse de… Ruby el líder de las tropas de Johto?_ –Pensó –_menos mal que no reconoció a Sapphire… si no podría haberse desencadenado una desgracia…_

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta ahí el capítulo 1 espero que os haiga gustado y que no os haigais aburrido demasiado. Puede que el principio no sea demasiado genial pero conforme avanze la historia eso cambiara (o al menos se hará el intento) ya lo vereis**

**Bueno eso es todo dejen reviews y yo les estaré muy agradecida! Por ahora solo larareshiram97 ha dejado review así que muchas gracias por leer esta historia**

**Para los que esperan mi otra historia "Sombras del pasado" estoy comenzando a escribir la continuación así que aún tardaré un poco más**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
